This invention is in the field of lighting equipment it is more specifically directed to a new and improved lamp assembly so constructed as to provide for bulb or other light source replacement without replacing the costly lens-reflector assembly part.
Recognition of the following problems with known available lamp assemblies such as, sealed beam units, where the whole assembly must be replaced even if the optical system component is undamaged which would be costly for the component and costly for the mechanics time in demounting and remounting the whole assembly, further the cost in energy and natural resources that were used in the manufacture of the one-time use assembly, also if the optical system housing becomes broken for any reason in present day sealed beam units the filament immediately fails and the light is out which can be a safety hazard. There are also replacement light source type lamp assemblies available but the present type construction permits dirt, debrie and moisture to enter and decrease the lighting efficiency. In other words the two types of lamp assemblies available today have many disadvantages and shortcomings.